


Close Enounters: Prequelle Omega

by GhostFan77



Series: Close Encounters of the Ghoulish Kind [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequelle Era, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Kenzie might've landed the ghoul of her fantasies and the man of her dreams, but will they manage to save their relationship after the two hit a rough patch?





	Close Enounters: Prequelle Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting for a new chapter of _Aether vs. Omega_, it's in progress ;) I started this several months ago and decided to finish the first chapter and post it tonight. Before Kate and Omega, there was Kenzie and Martin. Their saga continues here with _Prequelle Omega_. If you've read the first story of this series, this is where Omega in the Prequelle era ghoul costume will be realized.

Things quickly got smoothed over after our initial hiccup when Martin returned home from tour, and we celebrated our one year anniversary in November. We had been casually discussing the idea of making things more permanent, and what that would look like. Where would we settle down? Would there be kids? Et cetera, et cetera. He and I hadn’t really discussed most of these topics previously as we were always too busy living in whatever moment we were in, so we were relieved to find that we either wanted the same things, or that we were both willing to compromise.

But when December rolled around, the wheels started to fall off.

Ghost was in town for the final show of the North America leg of A Pale Tour Named Death, and I went with Martin and Cam, who had become pretty good friends over the course of the past year. When he was in town, Martin would visit me at work fairly often, whether it was to meet me for lunch or to pick me up after work, and he had also attended several work functions with me. Their paths had crossed frequently, and a friendship developed.

At Cam’s behest, we were on the floor at the barrier, and at Martin’s behest, we were standing stage right. The former ghoul had worn a hat and his glasses, trying his best to go incognito. We had noticed a few people looking at him as we walked around the arena before the show, and then again when we were on the floor. Even trying not to attract any attention, he still attracted plenty; he was arguably the most famous of the former ghouls, and he was at a ritual. One autograph turned into ten, the ten into twenty, and still—despite how crowded the floor was—people pushed their way through to get closer to Omega. Cam and I stood by and watched him do his thing. I had once been just a fan myself; my whole relationship with Martin had all started over an Omega fantasy that I decided to bring to life, after all, and part of me still couldn’t believe my dumb luck.

I turned into the unofficial photographer for those who wanted to have their picture taken with Martin, and everything was fine until somebody tried to push passed me from behind, sending me flying forward. Luckily, Martin caught me, throwing a scowl over my shoulder at the perpetrator. “Hey man,” he said with a raised voice. “Be careful. That’s my girlfriend you just pushed.”

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see the guy shrug but not apologize or otherwise acknowledge what he had done, and I turned my attention back to Martin. “Are you okay, Kenzie?” he asked, a concerned look on his face. I felt like the wind had slightly been knocked out of me, but I was no worse for wear otherwise. “Yeah, I’m fine,” I said with a small smile, trying to convince him that I was, in fact, fine. His brows furrowed, and he nodded warily. I handed the phone in my hand back to the fan next to him, and I asked her to check to make sure I was able to get a decent picture. Satisfied with what she saw, she thanked us both and disappeared into the crowd.

It was approaching show time, but things were starting to get out of hand, so much so that it caught the attention of the security staff. A couple of security guards emerged, and autograph time was over. They stood with us until the lights went out and the opening music came on; we were likely to have a reprieve at least until intermission, which was when the guards told us they would return.

The current roster of Nameless Ghouls took the stage, and a few seconds after “Ashes” transitioned to “Rats”, the Cardinal emerged from stage left dressed in his skintight black suit. Martin stood in back of me, and I looked at him over my shoulder. I could tell he was still on edge from just a glance, even though he tried to force a smile to convince me otherwise. I smiled back before my attention returned to the show before us, resting the back of my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

We watched as Tobias’s newest alter ego strutted across the stage, playing to the audience, and I imagined this was probably somewhat strange for Martin, standing in front of the latest incarnation of the band whose foundation he helped build. His spot on the stage occupied by a rhythm guitarist that wasn’t him, replete with a mic stand for his successor, who looked curiously at Martin a couple of times before nodding at him in recognition with Martin responding in kind.

The guards returned halfway through “Life Eternal”, the final song of the first act. Martin managed to sign more autographs during an incident-free intermission, and the guards stayed with us until the lights went down for the start of the second act. We were told that they would return before the encore to bring us backstage per orders from the Cardinal himself. I was a little bummed that I would miss out on Swiss during “Monstrance Clock”; the way that man deliciously grinds his pelvic region during that song in particular should be illegal. I was relieved, however, that I’d still be able to see Aether with his rolled-up sleeves. I may have had Martin and his amazing tattooed forearms, but there was still something unbelievably hot about Aether’s. And in accordance with our agreed-upon “it’s okay to look, but it’s not okay to touch” policy, I figured I was doing nothing wrong by looking.

I waited patiently throughout the second act, and it finally happened between “He Is” and “Mummy Dust”: his jacket disappeared and the sleeves were rolled. It was a sight to behold, and I couldn’t help but gawk at him. I didn’t notice straight away, but Cam had caught my reaction, and thinking it was funny, he shared his discovery with Martin. It wasn’t until I saw Martin peering over my shoulder at me that I snapped out of my forearm-induced hypnosis.

I startled a bit when I saw him looking at me with a bit of a sullen look on his face. “What’s wrong?” I queried, but he just shook his head and pulled back, dropping his arms which had been wrapped around me almost the entire show. I gave Cam a questioning look, and he could only shrug and shake his head after glancing at Martin’s expression.

While the Cardinal was doing his band introduction spiel during “If You Have Ghosts”, I turned around to face Martin, looking up at him with a concerned look. I motioned for him to lean down so I could talk into his ear, and he obliged. “What’s wrong, Martin?” I asked. “We’ll talk later, okay?” he replied, unable to look me in the eye. “Are you mad at me?” I couldn’t help but wonder aloud as it certainly seemed like it. His back straightened, and there was a noticeable forced exhale, but he finally looked at me, his eyes flickering up at the ghoul almost directly above us onstage. He leaned back in, and I could feel his breath on my ear as he spoke. “Is there something I need to worry about, Kenzie?” he intimated. I looked at him incredulously and huffed out a laugh. “You can’t be serious…” I protested, to which he responded with an eye roll and a shake of his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I was dumbfounded. Deciding it best to leave it alone for now, I turned back around, my mind unable to focus on or enjoy the rest of the show. The guards returned as promised not long before intermission, and we were escorted backstage and into a green room. Martin flopped onto the sofa, resting his head on the back cushion and closing his eyes. Since he seemed so disinterested in carrying on a conversation, Cam and I chatted amongst ourselves on the sofa across from the one Martin sat on, going between the ritual and work-related topics, and also about a girl he had recently started seeing. “Cam, you should’ve brought her with tonight!” I urged. He shook his head. “No, she’s…uh, not really a Ghost fan, Kenzie,” he replied, to which I responded with an exaggerated gasp. “You should dump her then!” I joked as I playfully nudged his shoulder with mine.

Cam excused himself to use the bathroom a few doors down, leaving me alone with Martin. I got up from where I sat and joined him on the other sofa, sitting so I was facing in his direction. I put my hand on his arm. “Martin…” I said gently. He let out a deep sigh. “What, Kenzie?”

“Can we please talk about this?” I quietly implored. Martin shook his head as he finally turned it to look at me. “Let’s talk when we get home, okay?” I frowned a little. “Tobias is spending the night, remember?”

“Fuck, that’s right,” he exhaled with a grimace. “Fine, we’ll talk until Cam comes back.” I nodded. “Okay, so why do you think you have anything to be concerned about?”

He huffed out a laugh. “You were looking at the guy like it was Christmas morning, and he’s what you’ve been asking for all year.” My brows drew together as I studied him. “Martin, I was only admiring his forearms. That is literally it,” I assured him. “I have no interest in him otherwise because I have you. Plus, I was only looking. There was no intention of doing anything more than that.”

That really should’ve been the end of the conversation, but it wasn’t. Not by a long shot.

“That’s not what it looked like, Kenzie,” he implied with a quirked eyebrow. “And what if we weren’t together? Would you be interested in him then?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “I don’t see why that even matters, Martin, because we _are_ together. Plus, he has a lovely girlfriend, and it seems like they are very happy together.”

“And how do you know that?” he demanded in an accusatory tone. I was taken aback, and I think he was as well by the tone of his own voice and the words coming out of his mouth. I gaped at him, unsure of how to proceed as this seemed like a no-win situation. “I…I…we’ve met before through Tobias, and…and we follow each other on Instagram.” Martin rolled his eyes. I swallowed hard as I hung my head, feeling quite defeated. “He knows that…that we’re together, Martin. And…and I’m sorry I looked at him like that. I promise you it was nothing and there isn’t anything to worry about because I-I love you.” I stood up from the sofa, taking a deep breath to collect myself. “But while I love you and am truly sorry, I’m also upset that you would doubt me like this.” His eyes met mine for a moment before I turned and walked away, heading towards the door.

“Kenzie, wait…” he implored, and I stopped in the doorway to look back at him. “I’ll see you at home, Martin.” I stepped into the hall, letting the door close behind me. As I started to walk away, I ran into Tobias. The band had just left the stage, and he was going to poke his head in the green room to say hi to me, Martin, and Cam. “Where do you think you’re going, ghuleh?” he cooed at me as he approached, still fully in character. But when he saw the look on my face, he dropped the act. “What’s wrong, Kenzie?” I shook my head as he put his gloved hands on my shoulder. “Martin’s just…in a mood,” I replied with a shrug and a sigh. “I’ll talk to him, okay?” Tobias responded with a gentle squeeze before he gave me a quick hug.

I made my way out of the venue, hailed a taxi, and began the journey from Brooklyn to our apartment in Tribeca. Once I made it home, I fed the cat before getting ready for bed. I crawled under the covers, turned the light off, and gave Delli some pets when she nudged my arm for attention. I eventually drifted off, and about an hour later, I felt the mattress dip slightly behind me as Martin joined me. He settled in, the big spoon to my little spoon, and draped an arm over my side, letting his hand rest below my breasts. My hair was piled atop my head in a messy bun, leaving the back of my neck exposed. He took advantage, brushing his lips against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

“I’m sorry, Kenzie,” he whispered. “I was upset and shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” I didn’t say anything, but responded by putting my hand over his. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, min älskling,” he continued as his lips again made contact with the back of my neck. “I still feel like I don’t deserve you at times, but that’s my problem—not yours—because you’re not doing anything to make me feel that way.” His tongue replaced his lips, and I couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped me. His hand moved upwards, and he eventually tilted my face in a way so that he could kiss me from over my shoulder. My eyes had been closed, but they opened when our lips parted momentarily; although the room was dark, I could see him gazing at me.

“I love you,” Martin murmured to me after several moments had passed. “I love you too,” I whispered back. “Forgive me?” he asked as his eyes moved to my lips. “Yes,” I quietly replied with a single nod, and his lips were once again pressed against mine. The kiss quickly deepened, and his hand moved back down to grope my still-covered breasts. It retracted minutes later, and I soon found it was so he could free himself from the confines of his boxer briefs. He grasped the base of his cock and guided it between my cheeks at the juncture where my thighs met my buttocks, emitting a moan of appreciation when he found I had no panties on, and the tip grazed over my perineum before finding my entrance. “Wait!” I suddenly gasped. “What about Tobias?”

Tobias, of course, was spending the night in our guest room, which was just across the hallway from us. “Tobias will be fine,” Martin assured me with a smirk. “He knows how we kiss and make up, and I gave him my noise-cancelling headphones to be on the safe side.” I giggled and rolled my eyes at the man behind me, and then wiggled my hips impatiently. “What are you waiting for then?” He responded by slowly and deliberately pushing his way inside of me, and a few rounds of passionate love-making gave way to several rounds of unbridled fucking.

We’d managed to avoid crisis that time, but unfortunately for us, things were about to get even worse.


End file.
